


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by crusadedean



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadedean/pseuds/crusadedean
Summary: The reader gets exactly what she wishes for.





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

You were on the balcony by the room of the crappy motel you were currently staying in. You looked into the dark night sky as tiny snowflakes speckled down slowly. It was your favorite time of the year again, but you didn’t really have anyone to spend it with. You never really did in the first place, but it never failed to be your favorite holiday. As you were looking into the sky you noticed a shooting star pass by. You were quick to close your eyes.

“I wish me, Sam, and Dean could have a normal happy Christmas for once.” You silently wished.

“I think I could make that happen.” A familiar voice said from behind you before you could react your world turned black.

* * *

You woke up in a haze, not really remembering anything that happened the night before. You sat up on the bed you were currently in. An arm wrapped itself around your waist pulling you back down into a laying down position. You looked over glad to see your husband, Dean.

“Get some sleep the kids are going to be in soon.” He whispered, “You know how excited they get with Christmas.”

You cuddled into him agreeing, before trying to sleep, but the gods were against you. The door to your bedroom creaked open. You pretended to be asleep hoping the small children would leave you alone if they thought you were asleep. There was tiny padding against the wood floor that came to a slight halt, which meant at least one of the kids made it over to the bed. You felt movement on the bed, but you were still holding out in hoping they’d leave you alone. 

A tiny hand came up to your face opening one of your eyelids, “Mommy, can we open presents now?”

You pulled the hand away from your eyelid gently before opening both eyes on your own and grunted, “Baby it’s too early. How about you and your sister sleep with me and Daddy, then we can wake up open presents and have breakfast.”

Your son gave you his best puppy dog eyes, “Pleeeease.”

Before you could answer him there was a knock on the door.

“Alright,” You groaned, “Sweety, why don’t you and Ava go downstairs while I wake daddy up. Do not answer the door.”

“Okay, mommy.” He smiled over at you before hopping off the bed and walking over to your daughter, Ava grabbing her hand as they skipped out of the room.

Dean was still asleep during this you felt bad for waking him up early. He had been picking up extra shifts at the garage to afford gifts for your kids. You had offered to take more shifts too, but he wouldn’t let you. You loved him to death, but you were scared sometimes he overworked himself.

“Dean,” you lightly shook him, “It’s time to get up. The kids want to open presents and I think your brother is here.”

He groaned turning away from you, you giggled reaching over and giving a small kiss on the cheek. 

“C'mon babe Mason and Ava are eager to open their presents.”

He moaned once again before getting up and putting on a pair of pants. He leaned over giving you a quick, but sweet kiss on the lips.

“Good morning, beautiful.” He smiled before walking out of the bedroom. You figured to answer the door for his brother, deciding to get out of bed and follow him out.

When you reached the bottom of the stairs all the Winchesters were there. Greeting your husband with hugs, you smiled at the view. He got so happy when they were all in one place. Once they were all done saying there hellos to both you and Dean you all went into the living room where your kids were silently waiting in front of the tree.

“Ava, Mason say hi to everyone.”

The kids turned their eyes away from the Christmas presents and looked at their family.  Mason was the first to get up, he bolted straight for his grandpa. He was John’s little partner in crime. Ava though was always a little shy. She slowly walked over to you hiding behind your leg. You looked down and picked her up, taking her over to her favorite family member, Jess. Jess was currently holding her and Sam’s newborn little girl. Noticing you walking towards her with Ava put a smile on her face. They talked to each other for a few before you helped Ava welcome the rest of the family.

“Presents, presents,” Mason yelled as he ran back to the Christmas tree. You all chuckled at his excitement, setting down Ava she bolted straight after Mason. Everyone sat down exchanging presents before opening them. 

* * *

The living room was a mess, full of wrapping paper and toys scattered throughout it. After opening presents you and Mary made breakfast for everyone as the kids-and some adults-played with their new toys. The rest of the day was filled with conversations about your new niece and watching the kids enjoy Christmas.

Now everyone was gone leaving the small house completely silent. You stood looking at your kids who had both crashed out on the couch, you never knew how the had so much energy to go all day, they always refuse naps. You were about to start picking up the mess everyone had created when you felt a pair of arms slip around your waist, knowing it was Dean.

He kissed you on the cheek before saying, “Why don’t you go get ready for bed. I can take care of this mess and the kids. You’ve been going all day.”

“I can help, Dean. You’ve done a lot today too.”

“I’m fine, sweetheart. Now get upstairs before I carry you up to that room myself,” He smirked over at you before walking away over to Mason and picking him up. You watched with joy in your eyes, he was perfect. This was too perfect, all of the sudden all of this seemed too much like it was too good to be real. Your mind started to feel hazy again and your vision was blurry. Suddenly your head started pounding, you reached up grabbing it trying to find a way to ease the pain. Then in an instant, it was all gone, you looked back up and it was clear. There you were still on the balcony of the cheap hotel, none of it was real. You turned around quick remembering you heard a voice before all of this happened.

“Merry Christmas,” It was Gabriel, The Trickster, one of the biggest dicks among all archangels, well that may have been exaggerating it a little but still.

“What the hell was that?” You questioned with a yell.

“A present, in return I expect you to put your dogs on a leash.”

“What are you talking about,” you glared at him.

“That boyfriend of yours and sad eyes, lead them away from me. Tell them you found a better case or that you think there’s nothing here. I don’t care what you do just get them to stop looking for me.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because I gave you a gift.” He said matter-of-factly.

“What kind of gift was that if it was taken all away?”

“Well, I mean you and Dean could have it. You’re just both too stubborn to give up hunting.”

“Is that so? You going to bring John, Mary, and Jess back to life too if we give up hunting.”

“Now that I cannot do, but the marriage, kids, you could have it all. In fact, you’ve already started on one of those.” He hinted.

“What?”

“You’re pregnant, so you might want to start thinking about giving up this whole hunting thing. Does that count as a present now? If so mind telling your boys it’s time to hit the road?”

“I’ll do it, just get out of here. Go terrorize some other town. When there’s nothing happening, we’ll leave.”

With that, the asshat of an archangel was out of your sight as you stood there stunned wondering how the hell you were going to tell Dean what just happened.


End file.
